comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus Prime (Earth-7045)
Optimus Prime is the awe-inspiring leader of the Autobot forces. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. Originally a mere dock worker named Orion Pax, he was chosen by the Matrix to command, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again... though it's also the source of his strength! Prime carries within him the Matrix of Leadership. His robot mode splits into three components: *The actual frame that houses his spark, the Brain Center. *A wheeled drone module known as Roller. *A Combat Deck. Although Optimus Prime can function as three independent modules, injury to any one module is felt by the other two. He has two partners on top of this. Hi-Q, his Nebulan Powermaster partner, and a Mini-Con named Sparkplug. History to be added Powers & Abilities Optimus Prime= |-| Orion Pax= |-| Optimus= |-| Optimus Prime (Powermaster)= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Semi-truck alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Expert Leader' *'Master Tactician' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Multilingual' *'Driving' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His compassion for sapient life can be used against him. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Matrix of Leadership': The Matrix of Leadership is an artifact of great power, traditionally carried by the current Prime. The Matrix is a conduit for the power of Primus, the creator-god of the Transformers, serving as a means of access to the Transformer afterlife, through which it can either bestow new Transformer life, or provide its wielder with a means of communicating with the deceased leaders who have come before them. These divine powers put it at the centre of much Autobot religion, spirituality, and prophecy; while many Decepticons are less inclined to believe in its divinity, they certainly covet the increased physical power it is known to convey upon its holders, and several have made obtaining the Matrix one of their primary goals. As one of the embodiments of the power of Primus, the Matrix is antithesis to Unicron, and one of the very few things the chaos-bringer fears. *'Roller': Roller is a small, cart-shaped droid that Optimus Prime uses to slip unobtrusively behind enemy lines. He can maintain radio control over Roller at distances up to 1200 miles. Having Roller present somewhere is like being there himself. As a droid, Roller able to function autonomously without Optimus's active oversight. But without Optimus, by far the most important of the three modules, Roller would not survive. Optimus shows great attachment and concern for Roller, who is left particularly vulnerable by the behind-the-scenes situations in which it specializes. Optimus_Prime_Holomatter_Avatar_(Human_1)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Human (1) Optimus_Prime_Holomatter_Avatar_(Human_2)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Human (2) *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Semi-truck alternate mode *''Ark'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons Initial *'Ion Blaster': The ion blaster is a kind of laser rifle and Optimus Prime's primary weapon. *'Energon-axe': The energon-axeis an iconic weapon used by Optimus Prime whenever he needs a melee weapon. He retracts his hand, and an emitter for the energy axe projects the blade. *'Combat Deck': Prime can operate by remote-control his Combat Deck module up to a distance of 1500 feet. The Auto-Launcher mounted on the deck can use a variety of artillery and radiation beam weapons, including most of those used by his fellow Autobots. The launcher also includes a highly dexterous grapple-arm which allows it to load itself and change its weaponry. The communications disk antenna mounted on the launcher provides a link between Optimus and all his fellow Autobots within a radius of 50 miles. It can be adapted to a satellite hook-up that increases its effective range tenfold. Unlike Roller, the Combat Deck does not possess autonomous intelligence, but it has shown several times the strange ability to come and go out of nowhere. Spooky... Powermaster *'Laser rifles' *'Twin particle beam cannons' Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Iacon (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Primes (Earth-7045) Category:Ark crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Powermasters (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Army at Disposal Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Disguise Category:Ancient Technology Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Armor Users Category:Weaponized Body Category:Manual class (Earth-7045) Category:Worthy of The Matrix of Leadership Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Optimus Prime